Game On
by thelegendofzelda
Summary: In this story the characters of SSBB will be chalinging eachother in game shows such as Wipeout, Oh sit, Minute to win it and more please R&R. I do not own any Games or TV shows
1. Chapter 1 Wipeout

smash bro brawl

Game On

Chapter one: Wipeout

A/N this is going to be a multi chapter story with different game shows in which I do not own. R&R Please.

Wario just woke up from a great restful night sleep. He would have slept longer if it wasnt for of a particular aroma in the air. Wario quickly got up brushed his teeth and rushed down stairs. Wario remember not to run to fast down the stairs because of past experience of falling down the stairs. As he went down he saw his favorite and only brother.

"What are you up to?" Wario asked and smiled at the sight of Waluigi cooking him a great huge breakfast.

"Aww I was supposed to serve this to you in bed." Waluigi said and frowned.

"You know i hate eating lying down." Wario said to make him feel better in which worked being that Waluigi was once again smiling cheerfully.

"What is this for anyways?" Wario asked looking at all the food on the table. He seen all of his favorite breakfast food which was, Bacon,Eggs,Sausages,Pancakes,Cinnamon tastes,Grits with extra butter,Chicken which really didn't count as a breakfast food. Waluigi seen that Wario was looking hungry so he moved away from the kitchen table and let Wario enjoy his big meal.

"I hope you like it all." Waluigi said and let Wario eat his big breakfast. Waluigi turned around to find some napkins to give to Wario for his face, when Waluigi turned back around all the food that was on the table was already gone.

"That was delicious." Wario said and whipped his face off with his shirt. "So what is this for again?...Did you steal from me again?" Wario asked less angry than he would have been if Waluigi didn't prepare all that food.

"What no. You seriously dont know what today is?" Waluigi asked.

"No i don't so will you please tell me already." Wario said getting frustrated.

"It's your birthday remember my birthday is tomorrow." Waluigi said

"Oh yes of course." Wario said he would always forget his and birthday but never Waluigi's because some one is always there to remind him

"Ok let's go" Waluigi said.

"Go where?" Wario asked.

"It's a surprise now let's go." Waluigi said and rushed him out a few minutes later they were at their destination. "Ok open your eyes" Waluigi said to Wario who he trusted well enough to keep his eyes closed on his own.

"Where are we. Wait a minute i recognize this is this. The wipeout obstacle course?" Wario asked

"Yes it is and we are going to win some cash just for you." Waluigi said and smiled

"I'm not competing am I?" Wario asked.

"Yes of course." Waluigi said "Come on you will love it I heard that the Mario brothers are competing." Waluigi said

"OH THEY ARE!" Wario yelled ready to kick some Mario brothers butt.

" Yes they are and the are really competitive." Waluigi said

"Well not as competitive as me." Wario said "Now let's get out there and win.

"Yeah that's the spirit." Waluigi said as the walked to the interviewer which was a little Toadette.

"Hello there." Waluigi said

"Welcome to wipeout. What are you names?" The Toadette asked.

"I'm Wario and this is my brother Waluigi who dragged me out here.

"Nice meeting you two. so you what are you planning on doing with the money if you win?" Toadette asked

"It's a surprise for my brother Wario, because today is his birthday." Waluigi said

"Thats nice. Good luck." Toadette said and with that they were off.

"Ok here we go. You know it's a good thing this is brothers week of wipeout otherwise i wouldn't be competing." Wario said as they head for the first obstacle.

"Quit complaining." Waluigi said and wasnt paying attention to where he was walking on a long line while Wario was waiting for him to get across. Out of nowhere a stick came out of a wall pushing him in the mud below.

"Wa ha ha ha" Wario laughed and pointed. Waluigi wasn't so mad being that he saw his brother was having a good time.

"That wasn't funny." Waluigi said while laughing slightly. Waluigi climb out of the mud and signled for his brother to come across to him. Wario hesitated but went anyways.

"Oh no OH on Oh no Oh no." Wario said looking down because he was afraid of heights. "I can do this I can do this I.. can't do this get me down from here."

"Come on Wario it's not even that far down. Now hurry before we get eliminated and loose against the Mario brothers." Waluigi yelled to get them to hurry up a little and before he knew it Wario ran past dodging the obstacles. Not only did he get pass the obstacle but he also passed Waluigi.

"Big mushrooms here I come." Wario yelled and bounced across the Mushrooms with no problem. Then he made it to the finish mark with no problem. But there was one problem he needed both contestant do continue. Wario looked at Waluigi approaching the big mushrooms.

"Come on you can do it." Wario yelled Waluigi hoped on a mushroom but somehow his feet managed to get on both mushrooms. He started to slide down between both mushrooms as his legs went up to his head. Waluigi thought about how much he needed to win this and he hopped up and ran across the mushrooms.

"Yes we did it with the fastest time yet." Wario said

"This seems like a Mario thing. I wonder why he didnt get the fastest time." Waluigi said.

"Who else is competing anyways besides the Mario Bros?" Wario asked

"I heard there is Ike and Marth, competing Along with two pikmins, some Koopa brothers, some goomba brothers, And I think that's about it." Waluigi explained. In the last round there was some the remaining Ike and Marth, Mario and Luigi, And last but not least Wario and Waluigi.

"Come on we can do this" Waluigi said and after seeing Ike and Marth's time which was altogether a total of 15 minutes. Throughout the obstacle Waluigi kept falling but still manage to beat Ike And Marth with the time of 14 minute.

"Yes we beat them!" Wario yelled and gave Waluigi a high-five. But then the Mario brothers came and started their obstacle. They fell a lot but not as much as Wario and Waluigi. Thirteen minutes passed Wario and Waluigi was anxious. 14 minutes 54

"Please fall, please fall, please fall, please fall." Wario and Waluigi chanted 14 minutes and 59 minutes pass before Luigi stopped the clock.

"I can't believe it... We lost" Waluigi said looking down.

"It's alright whats important is that we came out here and had fun right?" Wario said to cheer his brother up he saw Mario and Luigi rush somewhere in a hurry.

"Im sorry we didn't win." Waluigi said as the opened there house door.

" SURPRISE." A group of people yelled.

"We didn't really loose we had the manager play with the time. That's how Mario and Luigi won before we did." Waluigi said and gave his brother a hug

"Wait!" Wario yelled "You made me bust my but out there for no reason?" Wario yelled and every one was quiet.

"Well that was...Amazingly planned..I know i don't say it much but.. I love you guys." Wario said and smiled. Then everyone began to cheer.

Ok short i know but tell me what you think in a review please. The next chapter will be about two different brothers in a totally different game show. So please review and tell me if i should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2 OH SIT

SMASH BRO BRAWL

chapter two: Oh Sit

A/N chapter 2 please Enjoy and review

Mario woke up and looked around his room to see the sun shining, the birds chirping, and... Luigi yelling? "Oh Today is a great and beautiful day." Luigi yelled. He startled Mario a little because he just woke up.

"What are you so exited for?" Mario asked.

"Today is mines and Daisy's And yours and peaches anniversary today." Luigi said

"That would explain the tuxedo." Mario said and pointed at Luigi's outfit.

"Today is going to be great first were going to a movie, than maybe a romantic dinner." Luigi said

"Oh no we are not doing all that romance stuff this year. I know we did it almost every other year but please can we try something a little different?." Mario said knowing it was going to take som major convincing to do something besides what 'Luigi man is good at.'

"WHAT? no way Mario are you crazy?" Luigi asked.

"Come on Luigi it would be fun trust me." Mario said and pleaded

"No way Mario do you remember what happened to our dates last time we did something out of the ordinary?"

-_flash back_ "Come on guys it will be fun." Mario said

"No way Mario it's to dangerous we might get caught." Peach said as they were standing outside Wario's and Waluigi's house.

"Come on I do this all the time to Luigi I never got caught." Daisy said

"No we are not.. Wait that was you and here I thought it was Mario I had to give him the silent treatment for two weeks now." Luigi said

"Really I a, I Never really noticed you were giving the silence treatment." Mario said and got some tissue out of a cart he was pushing around.

"It's not like they are going to hear us T-peeing there house." Mario said.

"Daisy let's leave and go dancing." Luigi said

"NOOO WAY. I am not dancing with you again. Your 'groovy moves' aren't really groovy." Daisy said and grabbed some tissue from the cart also.

"I thought you said you liked my groovy moves." Luigi said offended

"I lied to make you feel better because you were feeling down." Daisy said

"So the truth comes out. You know what I'm giving you the silent treatment for two weeks." Luigi said and turned his back to daisy.

"Can we just go. Like Luigi said?" Peach asked.

"At least someone has a brain here." Luigi said and looked at peach.

"You know what why don't you to stop acting like a baby and do something exiting for once." Mario said but regret it when Peach gave him a death glare.

"I'm,. I'm just kidding Peach you are lots of fun." Mario said.

"That's what I thought." Peach said

"Hey whose out there." They heard a voice yelled. Than the door began to open revealing Wario and Waluigi.

They heard sirens from the distance.

"We called those guys 10 minutes ago." Waluigi said to Wario. Some cars arrived but they weren't cop cars. It was none other than Bowser sliding on a Koopa shell with a siren on his head.

"Oh no. It's Bowser." Mario said. Bowser driven pass and grabbed Daisy and peach.

_End of flashback _ Mario stared at Luigi.

"Not only did Daisy give me the silent treatment we had to spend our whole anniversary saving Peach and Daisy." Luigi said

"I didn't mean to waste our anniversary Luigi You know that right?" Mario asked, Luigi sighed

"Yes I know. But still that was a horrible idea." Luigi said

"I know I don't Know what I was thinking. This time it will be different i promise." Mario assured.

"Ok.. I trust you enough not to ruin this anniversary." Luigi said

"Why do we even have to do this anniversary crap. Can't it wait till we are married?" Mario asked.

"No Mario it can't. Whats your plan for today?" Luigi asked

"Ok you are going to love this idea. Wait for it...We Are going on a TV show." Mario said and hopped out of bed.

"Thats not a bad idea what is it? A romantic one i hope." Luigi said.

"No it is not a romantic one Luigi but it can be." Mario said.

"Well what is it?" Luigi asked impatient smiling Mario started smiling as well.

"It's Oh Sit." Mario said bit Luigi's smile suddenly dropped.

"No way Luigi I an not going on that TV show with you. Or anything else for that matter." Luigi said.

"Please Luigi do it for me?." Mario said and gave Luigi the face

"No Im not falling for that face Mario no way."Luigi said Mario didn't let up he just continued with the face that no one can resist. except Daisy. After a while Luigi gave in

"Fine if you can convince the Daisy and peach we will go." Luigi said

"Yahoo. Thank you so much Luigi you will not regret it i promise." Mario said and rushed to the cell phone. After a minute or two Mario came back with a happy grin on his face.

"You actually got Peach to say yes?" Luigi asked.

"Well no not Peach. I kinda just told her that im taking her on a surprise date, and that I will pick her up at 8 o'clock. I also told her to bring a blind fold." Mario said and went to get dress in his outfit

"Where are you going Mario?" Luigi asked.

"To get dressed." Mario said.

"We have like 8 hours to spare." Luigi said looking at his watch

"I just want to be ready for this." Mario said.

"Ok whatever you say." Luigi said and tripped over something on the floor of Mario's room.

"That was weird theres nothing there." Luigi said

"Ok all dressed. Are you going to be okay Luigi?" Mario asked as he stretched

"Of course why do you ask that?." Luigi asked

"Well because you usually get all nervous when it comes to any major event and you blame it on bad luck." Mario said and started to do what he calls 'push ups'

"That is not true, every time it comes to big events it's not really that i'm nervous I really do get bad..." Luigi though about it for a minute.

"Ok I do have bad luck." Luigi said. and started to work out with Mario.

"Mario. Did you really have to call peach I mean shes right upstairs." Luigi said

"I know but I'm not going all the way up stairs just to talk to peach. Besides she can read my body language and tell when i'm lying somehow.

"Mario you always look all around when your lying and never directly at a person." Luigi said

"No i don't." Mario said and started looking around.

"'That's why I knew you weren't lying when You said you didn't mean to ruin our anniversary." Luigi said and started doing jumping jacks

Upstairs Peach was getting ready for what she thought was going to be a romantic dinner she went to her closet ant twirled around and looked at her wardrobe.

"What shall I wear today." Peach said and grabbed an exact replica of the dress she was already in.

"Perfect." Peach said and went to change. Peach wanted the night to be really special so she did all she can to look good as far as putting on some makeup, doing her hair, and polishing her crown. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself

"Tonight is going to be perfect." Peach said to herself.

At Daisy's house it was clean but a little messier than Peaches place. There was loud noises coming from a radio that was playing rock music. Daisy ran around the house getting her cloths ready and brushing her teeth being that she just woke up.

"Woo hoo." Daisy said sliding down her stairs she took off her pants and threw them to put on another pair she left her pants on the floor where she got changed into some short shorts and a short T-shirt. She figured that she can run around the house a little for exercise. Eight hours later Daisy was still running around but she took it outside. Daisy's legs dont look the part but she can run as much as anyone else. Three hours later she decided to get changed up to something els that's not so sweaty.

"One more hour Luigi and we are there." Mario said while puting on some face paint.

"I still think that we would've done something else for daisy and peach before the main event.

"You know what we can just go get Daisy while I get peach and hurry we only have one hour left." Mario said and rushed upstairs.

"But daisy lives to faraway I wont get there on time." Luigi said sure you will Mario said and gave Luigi a super feather. And with that Luigi was off.

Mario ran up to peaches room and knocked on the door. And immediately the door flew open.

"It's not eight yet." Peach said.

"I know." Mario said and took her hand. "Just come with me." Mario said and led her downstairs and sure enough there was Peach and Luigi.

"You ready?" Luigi asked and Mario gave him a nod

"Then let's go." and with that they were off to there favorite place to eat for dinner. There they sat at the Family dinner where they served all Mario's favorite spaghetti. A Toad waiter came up to him and asked if he can take their order Mario hurried and gave the waiter his order and so did Luigi. Peach wondered why they were in such a hurry. Luigi explained to Daisy that Peach didn't know about the TV show they were going to be on. in half an hour. After hurrying peach with her dinner they were off to there Oh Sit arena.

"Where are we going now. And why was that dinner so fast?" Peach said a little disappointed with this anniversary.

"Just put on your blindfold and relax" Mario says and took her to the area that he has been waiting for. Luigi carried Daisy and flew off with her to the area as did Mario. When they arrived Luigi almost dropped daisy due to his 'bad luck'.

"Ok take off your blind fold." Mario said and braced his self for the disappointment from peach. But it never came.

"Wow this is amazing i always wanted to come here and win this game." Peach said

"What?" Mario asked.

"I don't know about you but i was kinda bored with our last anniversary's because all we do is go out to a fancy restaurant when i can do that at home with my own waiters." Peach said and took off her dress revealing a short pink T-Shirt and some short shorts.

"Now let's kick some butt out there." Peach said and the music started which was party in the USA. They started running and shoving people out of the way until the song stopped. A koopa ran and pushed Peach that's when Mario ran and shoved the koopa into the water.

"that's what you get for pushing my girl." Said Mario Peach ran up beside him and gave him a high five. The singers started to sing the course over again and the music stopped. that's when the people really started to run and shove each other. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, And some koopas all made it. Some Goombas sadly didn't make it and A koopa was disqualified when his chair didn't cost anything at all After a while Daisy, Peach, and Luigi was all disqualified. They were rooting for Mario as the Finale round started. The song We weren't born to follow by Bon Jovi started and both Mario and A Koopa pushed Mario in the water. They were all telling Mario to get up and he did. He ran and pushed a koopa against the wall then they started to roll around on the ground and fight then the music stopped. Mario looked up and so did the Koopa they started to make there way to the last chair. Mario pushed The Koopa in the water but it just slid across with the back of his shell. and hopped on the platform it was going to sit on the chair and Mario looked disappointed but he jumped over the water and landed on the chair. Everyone started to cheer and the gang ran up and lifted Mario in the air.

The gang just Arrived at the castle and Mario looked around.

"I had a wonderful time today." Peach said and kissed Mario on the check.

"Good night Mario." Peach said and headed up to her room.

"I had a great time tonight Daisy." Luigi said and kissed Daisy on the check. Daisy smiled knowing that it should have been the other way around. Luigi went inside peaches castle.

"...How am I getting home." Daisy asked herself and started jogging home.

AN REVIEW PLEASE And i do not own OH Sit


End file.
